Punishment or Pleasure?
by dreadfulFOOL
Summary: Roxas finds out about the affections of his best frined in a very awkward way... And it doesn't go over very well. Score: Axel, 1, Roxas 0. Time to play catchup! Akuroku. Yaoi.
1. Satisfied

A/N: Well, ello loves. Hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Yaoi and bad language. Oh, and handcuffs… Haha. Handcuffs. . 

**Pleasure or Punishment?**

.:. Satisfied .:.

Roxas woke to the same thing he always did; bright green eyes staring at him from the dark recesses of his room. Pretending that he hadn't noticed his creepy red-headed stalker, the young teen rolled over with a soft groan, his tanner flesh coming out from under his bed covers. A smirk appeared on his face as he heard the slight intake of breath from across the room. Roxas nearly laughed. How he loved torturing his pyro of a best friend who had turned creepy crushing stalker of late.

Stretching languidly, more of his muscled body was exposed. Roxas heard a muffled whimper and went stiff, as if he hadn't known anyone else was there. He loved how well he could act to fool the red-headed menace. 'Axel may be able to beat me at everything else, but I know his weak point. Me.' Roxas though his smirk growing on his face.

A few seconds passed and the blonde waited for the opening of a dark portal to take the pyro away, but it never came. Slowly, Roxas started to roll over, but, the second his back touched the bed, the young teen was pinned with hid arms over his head, red-head on top of him.

"A-Axel?!" Roxas gasped out the name. Axel smiled down at him, as if nothing were wrong. Like, say, he had the blonde pinned in a very compromising position, with himself straddling said teen.

"Good morning, Roxy! Having fun teasing me?" He stated casually, green-eyes dancing mischievously above two small diamond tattoos. Roxas was, needless to say, shocked. 'How did he know that I knew about him watching me? Has he known all this time? …No. Axel would have said something by now. I must have done something wrong!'

"No need to explain, Blondie." Axel said, gathering the look on Roxas's face. "If you like it that much when I watch you, you could have just said so. With all your exaggerated stretching and fake groans, how could I not know you were acting?" Axel smirked. "If you wanted me so badly," he continued, "You could have just said so."

Roxas's mouth hung open at Axel's last words. He could feel the blush forming in his cheeks and tried to hide it by putting a look of anger on his face.

"Axel. Get off of me." He hoped being rude and gruff with the red-head would dislodge his growing ego. It didn't work. Merely shifting his grip on the teen's wrists to one hand, Axel trailed his fingers slowly down the blonde's chest to lay his palm flat against his stomach.

"W-What are y-you doing?!" Roxas sputtered mouth agape as he followed the pyro's trail down his body.

"Thinking of a punishment for your being so cruel to your best friend ever." Axel put on a look of deep though, but Roxas suspected he had this planned the entire time. "I'm not quite sure what to do. Though, I'm sure I could think of something." With that, a devious grin spread across Axel's face.

"Axel…" Roxas began, but he was stopped short when Axel's deep green eyes met his, freezing him in place from the intensity in his best friend's eyes. Carefully as to not crush the boy, Axel leaned forward next to the blonde's ear.

"I promise I'll be gentle." Roxas moaned as Axel's hot breath hit his ear, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt the hand on his chest move and a sharp nip on his ear. Moaning again, Roxas missed the sound of metal on metal, just as Axel hoped he would. The blonde was too busy trying to keep Axel from feeling his growing 'problem', which happened to be located right beneath said red-head.

The blonde was suddenl;y startled out of his reviere when something cold and smooth closed around his wrist with a metallic clink. His eyes snapped upward to see his previously pinned wrists were now encircled by a set of handcuffs wrapped bewteen the bars of his headboard.

"Axel!" Roxas was bewildered. "What the hell?!"

In response to the young teen's shocked state, the red-headed teen smirked, leaning closer to the blonde. He puaused, lips positioned a hair's width above Roxas's, but before he could enjoy the moment fully, Roxas leaned upward, smashing their lips together. Soft lips now on his own, Axel alomst gasped but he refrained from doing so. 'Why break the kiss when it just started?' he thought. But one thing still stood; He definetly had not expected his best friend to join in on the fun. Actually, Axel hadn't really planned any of it. He had only wanted to freak him out a little, but this was much better.

As Axel deepened the kiss with no complaint from the young blonde, he felt something hit his leg. It took him a moment to figure out what it was, but when he did a feral grin covered his face. Thrusting his hips downward, Axel ground his own little 'problem' into Roxas's. He couldn't resist doing it when he knew that Roxas was enjoying this as much as he was.

Roxas moaned at the contact, growing even harder at the friction Axel was creating. He pulled on his bonds, arms straining, until Axel thrust down again. The teen arched his back into Axel, moaning loudly. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Ahh... nnh... Axel! Stop... teasing me!" The blonde's eyes were closed tightly as he tried to get the words out past moans, Axel slowly moving down his neck with hios teeth and tongue. Again, Roxas moaned as Axel bit down on the skin of his shoulder, the red-head's hands roaming down his sides and over his stomach.

Then, he was gone. Roxas snapped his eyes open, looking up at the teen straddling his hips. 'Was he..?'

"Are you brushing you're hair?" Axel just smirked at him, languidly pulling the comb throught his giant mane of red locks. Sighing, Roxas's head crashed back down to his pillow. Axel's words made far too much sense now.

"Thinking of a punishment for your being so cruel to your best friend ever."

"So I see you found your way to punish me." He said flatly and after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Roxas glared up at the evil red-head. He looked like a cat being pet after a full meal; comfortable, satisfied, and adorable. Then it was gone. Axel blinked, eyes refocusing. "What do you mean Roxy?" He smiled at the younger teen, eyes dancing.

"Axel..." Roxas said, voice menacingly calm. "Get Off. Of. Me." Axel's eyes continued to dance as he returned to brushing his hair. This time, however, he kept his eyes locked onto Roxas's. It was enough to make the blonde want to punch him.

"NOW!" Axel's eyes danced all the more. Then Roxas got an idea. Thrusting upward with his entire body, Roxas threw Axel off balance and he fell off of him and the bed, tumbling to the floor. Roxas strained his neck to see Axel, seeing as the handcuffs still prevented a great range of motion. He was suprised with what he did see. Axel was laughing. Actually laughing.

"Alright, Roxy. I you want me out... Then I will gladly leave." Axel started walking toward the door, and had it half open, before Roxas could even speak.

"WAIT! Axel I need the key! Unlock me, now!" Roxas's protests fell on deaf ears, however. Axel just kept on walking out the door, taking the key with him. Roxas stared dumbfounded at the closed oor to his room, not really sure what had happened. It had to be a dream. But why would he dream of Axel? Scratch that. Why would he dream of Axel and handcuffs? No. This wasn't a dream. This was the cruel reality where he was handcuffed to his bed, by his best-- no, previously his best friend, and was still there even after the pyro had left. This discovery hit Roxas hard.

"AXEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. Losing It

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Lack of inspiration and stuff happening with my boyfriend, I just didn't feel like writing. But I'm back and am so sorry I made you wait. Hopefully this will make up for it.

Warning: Definite yaoi and some bad language from Roxy. This should be interesting!

**Pleasure or Punishment**

.:. Losing It .:.

Roxas grumbled to himself as he climbed into his fourth cold shower of the day. It just wasn't fair! How had Axel managed to take up residence in his mind? How the blonde wished he could evict him. But, here he was again, cold water running over his body, as he tried to rid himself of the feeling of Axel; his lips kissing their way down his neck, hands around his---

"Aaah!" Roxas nearly kicked himself for the thoughts. "Dammit Axel! Why did you have to do that to me?" The teen thought back to the day before as he turned the water a little warmer. Having laid chained to his bed and half naked for almost an hour, Demyx had finally come along and helped the poor teen, laughing all the while as Roxas told him the story. He had refused to come out of his room all day, preferring the comfort of his room to the smirks and chuckles he had heard outside his door. No doubt Demyx had told the whole castle by now.

But as Roxas's thoughts turned the more exciting moments of that day, he felt himself grow hard. He couldn't help but think of the crazy pyro. The feeling of his hands on his chest, legs straddling his waist. Moaning aloud, Roxas put one arm against the wall, the other hand wrapping around himself. slowly he rocked his hand back and forth, gasping at the friction it created. Nudging the tip with his thumb, it took all the self-control the blonde had not to cry out. Carefully, the blonde slid to his knees, using his support arm to carry him down slowly. Drawing his arm from the wall, Roxas reached behind himself and positioned a finger at his entrance. As he pushed in, Roxas couldn't help but moan. Loudly.  
"Nnh! Axel..." Roxas didn't even notice as steam filled the room and the temperature rising drastically...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Axel had been avoiding Roxas. Okay, so he had. Sue me. But that didn;t mean the little squirt had to go and disappear in his room everytime someone mentioned his name! What was he doing in there anyways? It was the third time today since he had come out of his room four hours ago, and after he had already spent all of yesterday in there. 'This is ridiculous!', Axel thought, changing direction to head for XIII's room. 'That is it! I'm going to drag him out of there by his hair if I have to.'

Upon his arrival, the pyro slammed his fist against the door, denting the white metal. No answer.Axel growled, slamming his fist down once more. Still no answer. And Axel was never a patient person to wait, so instead he went for the option of breaking down the 'God Damned door!', as he so kindly thought of it. 'I should have just portalled in.' Axel thought, rubbing his now bruising shoulder. 'I'm such a dumb-ass.' Glaring at the door swinging on broken hinges, Axel heard a faint hiss coming from the bathroom. Axel smirked to himself as he walked towards the sound.

Quietly pushing the door open, the red-head wasn't surprised to see no steam. He himself had taken cold showers the previous day at least seven times the day before. He was, however, suprised tosee the actual actions of the blonde in the shower. _'Is Roxas actually... jacking off?' _Axel felt himself growing hard at the sight.Shifting his stance, the pyro almost moaned at the contact of his pants against himself. He could feel his body temperature rising, and his power over fire only helped it along as he got excited. Axel was happy to see that the object of a son to be repeating wet dream didn't notice the change at all. He watched as Roxas slid to ground, hand on the wall. He watched as that hand drew away from the wall, and he watched as it was positioned at the blonde's entrance.

Axel would have continued watching too, if it hadn't been for the steam that was swiftly appearing. The steam, being the party pooper that it was in Axel's opinion, just had to go and settle on the best shower scene **ever'**s glass door.

Just as Roxas disappeared from his view, Roxas cried out.

"Nnh! Axel..."

And that's when Axel lost it.

A/N: Okay. Please don't kill me! That is probably the worst cliff-hanger ever and i really do apologize. I promise it will be worth the wait though.Because you see, I'm going on vacation and will have plenty of time to think o what Axel is going to do to our little Roxy for behaving so terribly... Or will roxy punish Axel for barging in on his shower and being a terrible peeking-tom? Who knows? But Roxas does need to even up to score...  
Well, this could be interesting! I can't wait! Oh... Haha. I'm writing it. Nevermind. .

Reviews may bring cookies... or faster updates. So it really all depends on you guys!  
(( You can kill me later.))


	3. Payback

AN: I am SO sorry! I really didn't mean to take this long but summer vacation is just so much fun! I haven't had time to sit down let alone write. So, gomen!

But, see, I'm back now. So please refrain from beating me with hamsters tied to spoons. Haha. Could be funny, though…. Anyways, here's the update! Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi. Lots and Lots of it. You don't like it? Then go jump off a cliff.

**Pleasure or Punishment?**

.:. Payback .:.

Just as Roxas disappeared from his view, he cried out.

"Nnh! Axel..."

And that's when Axel lost it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lacking grace completely, Axel tripped and slipped as he managed to rip his clothes off of his body. Like he was going to take his time when Roxas was jacking off to the thoughts of him. Yeah… Right. Finally free of the restraining cloth, Axel walked swiftly over to the glass doors of the shower and yanked them to the side. Below him, the young blonde lay frozen. Slowly Roxas turned his head to stare up into green eyes.

"I want you. Got it memorized?"

Axel's smirked grew wider when he saw the look of panic in Roxas's eyes. Leaning down carefully, Axel cupped the side of the teen's face in his hand and gently pushed his lips onto the blonde's. The initial panic on Roxas's behalf was swiftly turned into a burning lust as Axel gently coaxed his mouth open. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, Roxas yanked him to the floor, where he swiftly climbed on top of the older teen. Now straddling Axel's thin waist, the blonde leaned forward, smirking at the surprise on the pyro's face. Stopping when his mouth was next to Axel's ear, Roxas licked up along it, whispering, "Come and get it… if you can."

And with that, Roxas was gone, swiftly standing and running from the room. Axel lay there stunned for a few seconds before the reality of the situation hit him. Growling, the pyro quickly stood and chased after the blonde. But he didn't get very far, because Roxas had closed and locked the door. Cursing under his breath, Axel looked for an alternate escape, but there was nothing in the room except the door. Laughter on the other side of the door caught his attention.

'_He is not_.' Axel thought. '_He is not laughing at me_.' The laughter on the other side of the dorr turned form giggles to on the floor rolling laughs. '_Okay, he is so dead_.'

Just as Axel went to run at the door and break it down, Roxas's voice came through the door to him. "Axel if you break down another door, the Superior is going to kill you." Another fit of laughter. "But you're welcome to do it anyways." More giggles. "You know. My clothes were in there… And since it's laundry day., I'm fresh out of new ones." Roxas broke out in full laughter again. Axel could just picture him roling around laughing at him… Wait. Did he say he was out of clothes? So that means….

"Roxas! Let me out!" Axel's renewed insentive to break out was fresh in his mind as an image of Roxas rolling on the ground naked . "Roxas!" he whined. "Seriously. This is not cool!" Roxas's laughter grew louder.

And then, suddenly, it stopped. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Axel stood, frozen in place, confused. Taking a step forward so as to put his ear to the door, Axel was nearly killed as said door was flung open and Roxas ran in. Slamming the door closed, Roxas turned with his back leaning against it, a sigh escaping his lips. Then he realized Axel was still in there. Angry blue eyes looked into curious green ones.

"Axel… remember how you broke in my door?" Roxas said, voice icily calm. Not a good sign…

"Um, yes?" Roxas's eyes flashed with anger.

"Well. Thanks to you, I now know that Zexion and Demyx make out in the hallways, and they now know what I look like naked." Roxas looked at Axel with anger then fear as Axel advanced on him.The pyro leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of the blonde's body, and smirked.

"Well, Roxy. I now know what you look like naked, too." Grabbing the teen's wrists with both hands Axel pinned them above hs head, '_Again_', thought Roxas, and kissed the boy passionately. Roxas didn't even know what to do as his body automatically gave into the lust he felt for the redhead, kissing him back just as fiercely. Pushing forward, Roxas leaned his body up and into Axel's chest, loving the feel of the pyro's warm skin against his own. Axel thrust forward as well, pinning the blonde back against the door with his own body.

Roxas moaned at the contact, breaking the kiss. Axel took the opportunity to slip down to the boy's neck and slowly make his way over to his ear, nipping and licking the entire time. Roxas gasped and struggled against Axel's restraining grip when the redhead licked the shell of his ear. Axel sparred no time in letting go, giving Roxas something to do with his arms this time. He just didn't expect the blonde to do what he did.

Reaching down, Roxas gingerly stroked Axel's solid length, causing the pyro to bite down on his shoulder where he had been working on a love mark. "Roxas…" he gasped out, before the blonde tugged sharply on his hardened member. "Agh! Roxas!" Thrusting forward into those wonderful hands, Axel marveled at how good Roxas was at this. Surely he had never done this before…? As this new revelation hit Axel, he pushed Roxas against the door, seperating their two bodies.

"Roxas… You've never… _done_ this before…. Have you?" The pleading look in Axel's eyes made Roxas want to laugh.

"Of course I have." Now he wanted to cry. Axel looked absolutely crushed. Muttering an, "Oh." Axel pushed himself off of the door and sat down on the floor. Roxas watched him, confused.

"Axel? What's wrong?" Axel just stared into space blankly, as if his whole world was just turned upside down. "Axel! Hello? Axel?" No response. "Axel, what is your problem? Of course I've done this before. You just _saw_ me doing it in the shower!" Blushing profusely, Roxas turned away from his friend. "What the hell." He muttered.

Axel's mind almost had a break down. Oh, how innocent this little guy was. He had thought he meant jacking off instead of, well, _that._ Laughing aloud, the pyro looked up at the blushing blonde and smiled. Roxas turned around slowly, confused as to what was so funny when Axel grabbed his arm and yanked him against his own chest. Roxas snuggled aginst the taught skin, glad to know Axel wasn't angry or upset with him. His blush deepened as Axel's thigh pressed in between his legs. The blonde openly gasped when Axel began dragging him up said thigh, the friction driving his nether regions insane. Throwing his head back, Roxas maoned loudly, Axel smirking down at him with that look in his eyes that made Roxas's inside turn.

"Axel!" he gasped out. "Stop it!" And with that, the redhead lifted Roxas gently from his thigh and pinned him against the wall. The blonde wasted no time in grabbing one of Axel's hands and sliping two fingers in his mouth, sucking gently. Axel almost came right then. Roxas was just too hot when he looked like that; his eyes asking if he was doing anything wrong, body tense against his own, hair matted with sweat against his forhead. Slowly removing his fingers, Axel positioned them at the blonde's entrance while Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck. Looking down into the teen's eyes, he slowly slid his fingers in, watching the boy gasp at the unfamiliar sensation. Carefully, he thrust them in farther and scissored them outwards.

Roxas let his head fall against Axel's chest, gasping at the pain he hadn't expected. The pyro was suprising gentle; kissing the top of his head, his free hand rubbing his back. When the pain had gone away, Roxas wriggled his body, gasping again, this time as Axel's fingers hit something that sent thrills through his entire body. Arching his back into Axel's chest, he felt the redhead gently pull out his fingers and something alot bigger entered. Tears ran down the boy's face as Axel's member climbed into his body until it was full sheathed in him. Roxas whimpered softly, as Axel kissing his head once more, whispering, "Sorry." into his hair. Shaking his head Roxas, gripped the redhead's arms tightly.

Slowly, the pain went away and Roxas found himself wriggling again, wanting Axel to hit that spot inside him. Carefully Axel pulled out and thrust in again, softly and slowly setting a pace. Unsatisfied, Roxas growled in the back of his throat, biting down on Axel's shoulder. The older teen smiled and thust in hard. Roxas gasped, crying out the pyro's name. Axel continued to speed his pace, but remembered to thrust gently. Roxas wanted none of that. Growling again, Roxas bit his shoulder once more. Pulling out fully, Axel rammed back in roughly.

"Agh! Axel!" Roxas arched his back, thrusting forward with each of Axel's evenly timed thrusts. As the redhead changd the angle of his thrusts, Roxas had an idea. Tightly clenching his muscles, Roxas rocked in a circle. Suprise flashed across Axel's face, before his head was thrown back in a fit of pleasure. His timed thrusts started becoming more erratic and forceful as he shifted once more hitting the spot Roxas had been waiting for.

"Oh God! Ngh! Axel!" Roxas's muscles clenched once more as he reached his limit. Axel gave one last thrust and reached his own, as Roxas's walls closed around him. Sliding slowly to his knees, Axel cradled the spent blonde against his chest, both panting and sweat soaked. Roxas leaned his head upward, capturing hid best friends lips in one last kiss before tipping sideways, on the brim of sleep. He felt himself being carefully laid on the ground, Axel beside him, as the pyro stroked his face. Weakly he opened his eyes one last time as Axel whispered lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiling weakly, Roxas slipped into the dark abyss of sleep, Axel cradling him in his arms.

AN: Yeah. So I was kind of laughing myself whenever I threw in the little broken door bit. Not really happy over-all, but, I don't know. I'm never really happy with it.

So there you have it. Roxy evened up the score and discovered something new. Maybe I'll write a Zemyx fic next... Who knows. No me certainly. I go wherever my muse does. XD

Revies are muchly appreciated. Tell me if you like or not..

Oh, and to MsMeow: Cookies were excellent, though Sora ate most of them. XD


End file.
